Parasite
by edward18
Summary: The evil King Shadow plans to take over the earth with mutant beasts can the Eds stop him or will our planet fall? It depends on their choices and actions as they collect data and attempt to foil him.
1. Chapter 1

Parasite

The Mission

"All units report!" the robot, Datron, shouted frantikally over the intercom, "CODE RED!" Immediately robots were scurring about the floor of the briefing room as a red and yellow parted robot stood on the stage. Scanning over the room with its visor-like eyes (Think robocop or cyclop's eyes) Datron let out a sigh and began as he adjusted the staff in his hand, "King Shadow has begun operations on yet another of his lethal projects hoping to take over the earth with it. He and his three friends are still recovering from the last big hit we made on him when he gathered all the villains from different cartoons together, but he always has a backup plan and now he has fled to one of the planets our forces have been training on. Now the last transmission told us that mutant creatures had begun appearing across the land threatening the existance of anything that interfered with there lives. That was a week ago so we of the Golden Hotel have decided to send a few battleships to check out what's going on down there."

A gasp came upon the cybernetic crowd as Datron lowered his head waiting for the commotion to cease so he could continue. Finally it stopped and he went on, "The following groups shall depart: Tom, Filar, Zongoo, Shargra…" Datron went on as his the dome protruding out the top of his helmet changed color. "That's it. Depart now!" He finished walking out of the room as the other robots dispersed. "Awesome." Ed said looking out of a vent some thirty feet up.

"Here we are boys!" Eddy told his comrads as he tossed them each a jawbreaker, "Break time from our janitor slash vent cleaning duty! Cheers!" "Cheers!" Double-d cried amusingly while putting down his broom. "Hey guys?" Ed asked planningly, "How about we clean the battleships next?" "Sure, why not?" Eddy replied as he sucked sugar coated orb. "Good thing we only have to do this job every few months and are allowed to do it sloppily." Double-d told his friends with a sympathetic expression. "Yeah, or else our arms would fall off." Eddy said turning his head, "Thanks for building the lab in the vents." "No problem Eddy, it really helped in the last combat against Shadow." "Sure did!"

Ed had enough and yanked his friends out of the vents and threw them into one of the battleships. "Ed you dolt! That hurt!" Eddy exclaimed getting up from the ground. "Wow, I must compliment Barbot on the way he built these things the next tim I see him." Double-d told himself while feeling one of the pipes, "Wait a minute, why are all the robots in stasis in here?" The boy's question was answered by the roar of the massive carrier's engine. "Adventure here we come!" the stupid Ed exclaimed excitedly as the ship lifted up and flew into the atmosphere and the void of space. "ED!" the other two cried as they were thrown backwards into a storage room and knocked out.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I want to celebrate Christmas. Anyways I just want to let you all know a few things. I will be picking up where I left onThe Chronicles of Captain Melon Head along with some other stories soon. The Golden Hotel is a place cartoons can come to and hang out (The Eds are like its cleaning crew). Each floor is about three neighborhoods complete with flowers and everything. It also has its own army which protects the earth from evil cartoons such as King Shadow. It's a confusing, but playful place and very fun. Also if you want to find out about King Shadow, his friends, and his plan prior to this please read (and review) Under the Head of a Shadow, here: http/ 

Hope you all like it so far!


	2. Wreckage, Escape, and Data Book

Wreckage, Escape, and Data Book 

"Huh?" Double-d mumbled wakng up to the odor of burning metal, "Ah!" the door had been blown open and fire was licking at everything outside of the room. Robot bodies and oil decorated the room along with smoldering walls and busted lights. Ten it came to him, they were the only ones still alive, well if the other two were still alive and if you believe robots can die that is. "Guys…"

"HIII!" Ed cried shouting sock-head's ear loudly knocking him down. "What happened?" Eddy asked dazed as he sat up and sniffed the air. Just then a radium tank behind them exploded and they ran out of the storage and stasis room into the ammunition room. "What happened here!" Double-d asked as a lazer cannon exploded inches from him. "A war?" Eddy asked unsure while they ran out of that room and into the engine room. "Good Lord!" said Double-d as the atmosphere turned into that of a furnace.

KABAM! About seven engines far above them exploded as bug-like metal creatures came swarming down. "RUN!" Ed yelled grabbing his friends and running for another door, "IT'S LOCKED!" The creatures were advancing quickly on the three boys in the smoldering heat. "It's been nice knowing you boys!" Eddy cried as Ed repeatiately rammed his body into the metal door and Double-d looked for a welding torch to weaken the surface.

Hiss! The door slid open and the Eds ran through as the robot that opened the door for them was jumped by the parasites. The boys ignored the cries of their saviour as they rushed towards the missle room only to be greeted by more of the bugs and the mechs blowing up. Across the room were badly damaged robots lying all over twisted into painful forms and the metal bugs munched on them. Their seemed to be no way out.

"There!" Double-d said excitedly pointing at a functioning missle-launcher on a platform. "Ragh!" Ed cried as some of the bugs jumped on him and injected their back tentacles into his body, "HELP!" One by one Eddy helped his friend yank them off as Double-d ran for the missle-launcher. "HUH!" he exclaimed as a humanoid creature with a centipede abdomen erupted from the floor flipping the boy over. Forming it hand into a scythe-like claw the monster drove the piercing tool down where Double-d's forehead used to be. "Go on ahead!" Eddy commanded, "We'll handle this thing!"

Double-d immediately obeyed and ran for the launcher yet again as his friends launched themselves at the metal skinned monster. "Get off!" he said as he pulled himself into the cockpit of the weapon and the parasites began to inject their back tentacles into his skin, "No time for them." Grabbing the handles he found his hands begin to sweat and his muscles begin to tense as he aimed at the monster his friends were battling while sweat and blood ran down his face. "MOVE GUYS!"

The beast could only look in horror as the projectile was launched into its face. BAM! Upon impact the creature shattered along with the wall behind. "It was made out those smaller things." Eddy told himself quitely as he looked at the body parts of the creature seperating into the tinier bugs.

Immediately Double-d climbed down tearing the bugs from him in pain as they headed for the new exit into the bridge of the battleship. "Help!" a robot stuttered painfully as it limped toward with only one leg. Immediately he was dragged under the floor and torn to pieces by the many bugs. This time Double-d closed his ears so as not to hear the screams and rushed over to the main computer. "Damage Check!" he cried and the screen flickered to life. "What in the…" all the wings and turrets had either gone offline or had been destroyed, the engines were all exploding one room at a time, and someone had set off the self destruct sequence. 'T minus 2 minutes' is what was read as Double-d screamed. "Guys, we gotta get outta here!" "Why!" Eddy asked frantically. "This place is gonna blow in two minutes!" "AW! Come on!" the short ed yelled angrily as Double-d pointed to the miniship docking bay on the screen, they could get off if there were any miniships left.

Only Ed noticed and the computerized slab that ejected from the computer as they rushed down the hallway to the place of hopeful salvation.

"T minus 30 seconds till selfdestruction." The computerized voice announced while the eds battled their way through hordes of metal tentacled bugs, deceased robot bodies, and burning engine rooms. "Finally!" they exclaimed settling into a miniships cockpit, "Ready for take off!" the brainy ed boy told his companions as they lifted into the air in the purple miniship, "Lookout!" Dodging falling bodies, bugs, and other such debris the Eds managed to pilot themselves through the closed docking bay door and into the silent void of space. Seconds later the Eds turned to view the space craft they had resided upon for the short timespan implode bit by bit.

"Guys look!" Ed yelled pointing off to the side where the other two decimated were floating lifelessly towards the planet their own craft was being dragged towards. "Woah… I guess all the ships were hit." Eddy said wide-eyed while a few robot bodies bounced off their ship's circular frame, "I guess no where else to go but down." "Right," Double-d agreed hastily piloting the vehicle into the planet's atmosphere.

"Now, what could this be?" Ed asked himself as he flipped on the computer slab's screen. 'Retrieving Data of scanned creatures' it read as it flickered wildly. Two pictures popped up showing the bugs and the robots both with descriptions below them.

Ricarlo Parasite:

Type: Energy Collecting Device

This vicious metal skinned creature can be a very lethal one. Discovered just recently this species is hypotesized to be the end result of one of King Shadow's many expirements derived from an unknown source. The only thing really known about these creatures is they latch onto its prey and feeds off of their energy until the victim either passes away, pulls it off, or they find something with even more energy. These pests posses five tentacles, two coming out of the side of their spherical bodies, and three coming off the back. All tentacles can extend to four times their original length except their middle back one which is used for inserting into the victim's body to feed from. Usually traveling in packs these three-eyed bugs are dangerous and can even push their bodies into the shapes of other creatures when in groups.

Golden Hotel Robot Combat Drone:

Type: Protective Fighter

These robotic warriors were designed within the last few years by Barbot and Datron mainly to help in the battles between the Golden Hotel and Shadow's minions. Within their chest pieces reside the robots' core, a spherical glowing ball of energy containing the EPU (Emotional Processing Unit), TPU (Thought Processing Unit), VPU (Voice Processing Unit), and many more things. Each one is like a person only metal and should be treated as such. Their main weapon of choice is a staff which fires particle beams out of the front end.

"Hey, let me see that!" Eddy exclaimed grabbing the device from his friend after getting over the event they had just expirienced, "Whoa, Double-d check this out!" Double-d took some time to look at the thing as Eddy took the controls. "Where'd you get this, Ed?" "From the computer in the bridge as we were leaving, you two didn't see it pop out." He told them with a smile. "This says the parasites feed off of energy and the robots' cores were made of energy, that makes them the perfect food source."

"Mission one: retrieve data from all encountered exotic species and eliminate those that appear to be major threats?" Double-d questioned reading over the set of instructions he had just now brought up, "Note: Drive King Shadow off the planet at least and also stop his plans during this mission." "Well, beats being a janitor!" Eddy exclaimed as he floored the acceleration pedal and zoomed them towards the planet at top speed. "Eddy, you're gonna-" Double-d was cut off by a big KABOOM as Eddy piloted the craft almost headfirst into the meteor sending them on a collision course with the planet King Shadow supposedly was operating from for the time being. If their was any oxygen where they were you could hear their cries for help, doom, and buttered toast as their miniship hurtled towards the planet.

* * *

Well, I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well and hope youa ll had a merry Christmas. And if you don't like the story blame it on Ed, he dragged the others aboard the ship ;)

* * *


	3. Tainted Air, Gliding Monster

Tainted Air, Gliding Monster 

"YOU IDIOT!" is the shout that could be heard from miles around as Eddy choked Ed in his hands, "It's your fault we are in this mess!" "But Eddy, I just wanted to have some adventure!" Ed cried pleadingly, "Have mercy!" "Eddy." Double-d said in his normal voice, "This isn't helping us, we might as well salvage what we can and attempt to find a way off of this planet." "But the computer slab told us to collect data of the mutants here and thwart Shadow's plans!" Ed told his friend as Double-d looked annoyed with the eyebrow of his hat lowered.

"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. I mean everytime we face him we're with the Golden Hotel, an army, or at least a hero; there's no way we can do this on our own! He's an evil genius without a body, we are just three adolescent boys! We should leave this to the robots!" Double-d told his dimwitted friend. "But there aren't any robots left." Ed said simply watching his companions faces drop.

"Ew, what's that smell!" Eddy piped as he covered his nose, "It's like rubberbands burning!" "I can't breathe!" Exclaimed Double-d as he headed for the remains of their wrecked miniship, "Head for the ship! We should've checked the air here before heading out! How stupid!"

Ed closed the door and landed in his seat with a thump! "Breathing is good, I want to make a habit out of it!" Eddy exclaimed relaxing his back into the captain's chair and sighing pleasantly, "Wait, let's send an SOS guys, they'll sure send a rescue crew for us!" "Indeed they would, if the controls weren't fried…EDDY! You're the worst pilot in history!" Double-d told him angrily. "Well, I didn't see you helping mr. Perfect!" Eddy shot back. "I just wanted to see what everyone was looking at!" "SHUSH!" Ed hissed with his finger over his mouth and a frustrated face, "Listen."

Chirp! Chirp! CAW! These were the barklike caws that the three compadres heard from their dwelling. Immediately Ed slipped into a space suit under his seat as Eddy said "What the!" and flipped open the hatch above letting the foul air flood in. The other two found suit under their seats and got them on while Ed scanned the noise making creature with the computer slab.

Crilore:  
Type: Bird Dog  
Crilores seem to be a mix between oversized hawks and monsters. Sending out barklike caws and chirps to their companions; packs of them can come together and tear just about anything apart to feast upon. Their moster monster-like jaws filled with rows of razor sharp teeth allow them to even bite through diamonds. These creatures aren't the brightest around, but can be considered a threat in flocks.

**Shcrapt**! The Crilore snapped at where Ed's face had been before his friends had pulled him downward. "Take this!" Eddy shouted popping out and shattering the skull of the creature with a pipe. It let out one last desperate caw as it fell over desceased. "Aw, man!" Eddy shouted closing the hatch and falling backwards into the captain's chair. "I'll get them!" Ed cried about to throw open the hatch, but was stopped by Double-d. "Watch this!" he commanded pressing a button on the ship's control panel.

The three rushed over to a window just as the birdlike monsters were gassed and melted by the pipes in the sides of the ship. "This is a useful device, unfortunately we can't use it anywhere, because we can't fly it." He explained closing his eyes, "First, let's do something about this air here though. I ran a diagnostics of the planet a bit earlier and this seems to be the only part that has a poisonous atmosphere, so it must be being caused by some device. So let's shut it off." "Alright, but how?" Eddy asked. "The map on the computer told me the source of the air is coming from within a huge abandoned structure almost directly in front of us about a mile away. That's where we'll head. Also, I found some guns stored away beneath the floor that we can use. As far as I can tell they have unlimited ammo, but they can overheat so be careful."

"YEAH!" Ed cried finally excited that he gets to go on an adventure, "Let's shut down that pollution device!" "Alright boys, let's roll!" Eddy commanded throwing open the hatch and leaping out blasting a few Crilores in his way.

"My lord!" Edd gasped in amazement, "It's a laboratory!" Indeed it was. After blasting their way through a few hordes of Crilores they came upon the structure which the pollution was coming from, but it wasn't what they expected to see. Ed had imagined a huge crater with chemicals, Eddy a gas leak, and Double-d a machine. Instead a huge laboratory the length and width of three football fields side by side and the height of the Christler Building. Foul, tainted air leaked out of the cracks, windows, and doors of the building while Crilores swirled about its top.

"Enough site seeing, let's go!" Eddy shouted as the other two followed him through a door and into a darkened room. Caw! The Crilores cried at the intruders as they entered and swooped towards them, their mouths agap. "Duck!" Ed said crouching and shooting through one of their bellies. "Hyah!" cried Double-d somersaulting, flipping around, and shooting about fifteen in the face. "Come on!" Eddy lastly commented as he shot twenty down without moving an inch.

**Crawkam**! A new creature entered the battlefield and was scanned. Ed leapt around and read the info as his friends tried to damage it.

Arlongo Parasite:  
Type: Energy Collecting Device  
Supposedly one of the many end results of a series of expirements conducted by King Shadow, Jack Kite, Shelaunda, and Masks. This species of parasites can creep inside walls and through floors with its centipede abdomen and can fly with the use of its wings on the back of its thorax. Although it can still suck energy it does so by ramming one of its two arm tetacles down the captive creature's throat or other opening. Normally this will kill the creature, but they will supposedly not feel it because of how fast the action is. It can also kill the victim by the scythelike tail and its weakpoinst are its joints or seven rectangle eyes.

"Guys! Aim for its joints or eyes and don't let it tentacles touch you!" Ed screamed. "Say what! Ugh!" Eddy said spinning around and being hit in the back of the head by a tentacle meant for his throat. "You monster!" Double-d cried firing at its limbs and eyes blinding and paralyzing it at the same time. "Hiyah!" Ed cried finishing it off with a slam of his fist causing the thorax of the creature to crumble and it collapsed to the floor, "Run!"

The large parastites began popping out of the ground and falling from the walls as the boys rushed through about seven hallways before stopping at a room with a glass wall in it. On the other side was a skeleton of what looked to be a human with a laser gun in its hand. "Well," Eddy said out of breath and panting as he sat down, "Looks like we lost those things for now, let's take breather."

After sitting around for a while Ed got bored and smashed the glass to the other side of the room. The other two gasped as Ed threw himelf towards the skeleton to grab the gun. "Thank you." He said to the skeleton as its head fell off and he fused the gun with his own. It was then that Eddy noticed guns just like that one scattered all over the table they sat at and tossed one to Double-d. They fused their guns with the new ones as well and then Double-d asked, "This place looks like a containment chamber, well, before Ed broke the glass. You know, like to keep creatures in and stuff?" "Say, you might have something there, sockhead." Eddy told his friend

Just then a Crilore dropped down from a vent and attacked. Blam! It's body fluids decorated the wall as one of the new gun's shots passed through its head. **"OW!"** Eddy yelled as one of the creatures mawed his suits armpiece off, "Take this!" Another one down as Eddy shot the Crilore's chest, "Run… again!"

They were off again, but not for long as they entered a room with huge capsules in it. In each capsule appeared to be either a Crilore, a parasite, or a very horribly mutated animal. Ed scanned them and said, "Most specimens showing low life reading or are dead and the fluid they are in appears to be cold stasis." Chrashing! One of the capsules shattered and a mutant Crilore jumped at them, fell over, and died. "We'd better leave." Double-d said before some parasites came and sucked all the remaining energy from the corpse.

Upon entering the next room the boys found even more stasis tanks. "All low life readings, except…" Ed told them as he walked over to a tank in the middle of the room, "this one. Its life readings are off the charts." Inside the large capsule sat an or with a brain like substance inside its body. What looked like wires were connecting to the lifeform from all sides. As Edd's face approached the glass the brain turned and then shot out of the glass at him latching the its tentacle wires onto his body and inserting the into his back.

Quickly thinking Eddy and Ed managed to tear the creature off and throw it against the wall. "Oh, wait." Ed told them as he got out the scanner just before the delicate creature deceased.

Nucleor:  
Type: Electricity Giver  
These small brainish creatures collect and store energy from anything around them even if they are encased in objects and transmit the energy into electricity. Usually used by King Shadow's crew to light their bases and other structures they had to mutate octopuses with unrecognizable DNA to get them to work just right. Be careful with fulgrown ones as their electric waves can kill people in one blast.

"Thanks Ed, Eddy." Double-d sighed and they began to head for another room. Clang! A vent fell to the ground as an Arlongo Parasite entered along with many tinier ones. "Let's go…this……way………" Eddy tried to say but saw three Crilores blocking the entrance they had emerged into the room from, "Aw man…" Instead of leaping at the Eds, though, the Arlongo Parasite leapt between them at the deceased Nucleor. "Of course, it must've scensed the immense energy burst when you guys killed that octopus thing. It probably has been feeding off the energy of all the creatures in stasis, that's why the life readings were always low." Double-d explained quietly as they watched the beasts suck the up the remains of the creature.

The Crilores weren't there to eat the octopus however, they were far more interested in the meat of our brave adventurers. "GO!" came the voice of a staggering man in a blood stained lab coat as he fired at the Crilores. "Who's that?" Eddy asked, but was whisked away by his two friends. All he heard before vanishing up a staircase was the man shouting, "The frieght elevator's on the left once you get up there!"

"Guy's, LEFT!" Eddy commanded and shot through a door into the elevator room. "Wha…why are we here?" Double-d asked. "FOR ADVENTURE!" Ed and Eddy replied immdeiately, hit the up button, and the floor ascended towards the roof of the laboratory.

"Wonder why he told us to come up here." Eddy said to himself. A huge mostrosity of a bird about twenty feet long answered his question. The plant-looking bird flew over them darkening the sky above the collosium-like roof. Seeing the three bitesized creatures down below the creature took the oportunity to open its claw-like mouth and swoop towards heroes attempting to make them its next snack. "Fire in the hole!" Ed shouted blasting all of his shots into the gaping maw of the titanic monster.

"WAIT! I need to scan it!" he told himself sidesomersaulting and whipping out the computer slab as Double-d and Eddy fired after the beast.

Vrolgrall:  
Type: Plant Bird  
Through a series of great mutations and gene splicing epirements King Shadow's Pollution Existant subdivision of scientists were able transform a few Crilores into these immense polluting creatures. Planning to be used to pollute all the containment cells for the monsters of the subdivision they have set up a huge holding pen for the creatures in the very center of the laboratory. It has a weak point on its belly where its life support system resides.  
Statis: 1 living 2 dead

"Guys, this monster's causing the pollution around here! Aim for the machine on its tummy!" Ed shouted jumping back in and fire at the power source. CRAWWWW! The beast cried as the shots struck the reactor head. The cry summoned nine Crilores from within and on the sides of laboratory to engage in combat against the eds. Struggling to keep alive the eds managed to disperse of the smaller birds just as the Vrolgrall decided to sweep back over the area and fire a blast of plasma from its mouth at the ground they shot from.

Managing to succesfully dodge the ray and fry the life support system again it summonded more Crilores to the arena. Tussling the birds again the eds managed to survive, but only with a bit of their lives left. Finally the Volgrall reappeared from one of the collosium doorways and fired at them again. The boys shot the machine a few more time while enduring the firery blasts of the monster and it summoned the final batch of Crilores.

"Woah, those are different, scan!"

Criloarsh:  
Type: dog bird  
These are Crilores mutated so much into metal platforms that they appear to have armour platings across their body. Blast there heads to kill.

This time, however, the Volgrall did not depart, instead it stayed and flew over blasting anything it could. Ignoring the smaller birds Ed managed to raise his gun enough to fire the last five times at the immense monster's life support system. BLASHM! The creature fell to its doom at the core of the arena where a gaping hole was. "COME ON!" Ed screamed ripping his friends from the jaws of the bird-like creatures and rushing towards the door to the elevator.

Just as they closed it a shockwave covered the entire roof disintegrating all the monsters on it into dust and the pollution stopped.

"Boy, that was some fight, I don't think I can walk another inch." Eddy remarked slinking into the room the Nucleor used to inhabit and was greeted by a bloodstained scientist and Arlongo Parasite and Crilore bodies decorating it. "What the?" Double-d asked. "Long story short: I held out in here for as long as I could, you guys beat the Volgrall I assume, the pollution stopped, and these creatures died when it went away." The scientis told them with a smile, his dark hair dangling in front of his young face, "Why don't you come with me to the cafeteria and I'll make you lot dinner?" The Eds took off their helmets and fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Data Scans:

Crilore:  
Type: Bird Dog  
Crilores seem to be a mix between oversized hawks and monsters. Sending out barklike caws and chirps to their companions; packs of them can come together and tear just about anything apart to feast upon. Their moster monster-like jaws filled with rows of razor sharp teeth allow them to even bite through diamonds. These creatures aren't the brightest around, but can be considered a threat in flocks.

Arlongo Parasite:  
Type: Energy Collecting Device  
Supposedly one of the many end results of a series of expirements conducted by King Shadow, Jack Kite, Shelaunda, and Masks. This species of parasites can creep inside walls and through floors with its centipede abdomen and can fly with the use of its wings on the back of its thorax. Although it can still suck energy it does so by ramming one of its two arm tetacles down the captive creature's throat or other opening. Normally this will kill the creature, but they will supposedly not feel it because of how fast the action is. It can also kill the victim by the scythelike tail and its weakpoinst are its joints or seven rectangle eyes.

Nucleor:  
Type: Electricity Giver  
These small brainish creatures collect and store energy from anything around them even if they are encased in objects and transmit the energy into electricity. Usually used by King Shadow's crew to light their bases and other structures they had to mutate octopuses with unrecognizable DNA to get them to work just right. Be careful with fulgrown ones as their electric waves can kill people in one blast.

Vrolgrall:  
Type: Plant Bird  
Through a series of great mutations and gene splicing epirements King Shadow's Pollution Existant subdivision of scientists were able transform a few Crilores into these immense polluting creatures. Planning to be used to pollute all the containment cells for the monsters of the subdivision they have set up a huge holding pen for the creatures in the very center of the laboratory. It has a weak point on its belly where its life support system resides.Statis: 0 living 3 dead

Criloarsh: Type: dog bird  
These are Crilores mutated so much into metal platforms that they appear to have armour platings across their body. Blast thier heads to kill.

* * *

Well, I do hope everyone liked this chapter, I'm basing the story off of the story of a robot I made up called Tron. He survives the ships getting wrecked and goes on the eds' adventure. If anyone has a problem with me adding all the scanned creatures' info at the bottom of the chapter please say so and please don't base this story on the size of the other chapters, I know they were short. Let me know if any of you have suggestions of what I could do for the story or creatures I could add to make it better. Also the eds will eventually meet up with King Shadow and his friends, face them, and get off the planet. Please read (and if you can review) and have a nice day. Finally, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Felice Navida. Listen to the Ed, Edd, n Eddy Christmas special in spanish it sounds weird and Nazz sounds a lot older.  



	4. Explanations and Decisions

Note: this chapter is more graphic than the previous ones probably 

Explanations and Decisions

"So who are you, what happened here, why the creatures here die after we beat that bird, and can you help us? Like give us weapons or a ship or something?" The bandaged Double-d asked from the lunch table. "No," the scientist told him with a smile, "but I can give you food." He tossed him a loaf of bread and said, "The name's Jeff. This laboratory's crew was reblleious and disobeyed King Shadow's order. Bad decision on our part, it allowed the Volgrall to get loose and the other animals soon broke out of their cells for its pollution."

"What?" Eddy asked confusedly, "Why would the animals break **out** for pollution? I mean that gas harms people." "Right, it harms people! Not those animals, they need a polluted environement to survive." Jeff told them as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Why on earth would King Shadow want animals that need pollution to survive?" Double-d asked. "Well," Jeff began, "Shadow knew that there would probably be much pollution in a lot of places on earth so he wanted animals that needed it to survive. Also he needed some areas to be gassed out so that no one would be hiding for long so he had us design the Volgralls to spread their toxin over certain areas and the pollution breathing animals could hunt down whoever was left in there and clean up.

"The Volgralls were an excellent idea, but they became very vicious rather quick and fought for their territory with eachother and so we made a huge glass storage room in the center of the laboratory to contain them. Eventually only one was left and had to constantly be fed and even injured many scientists. We had also made it so that the pipes from the Volgrall's cage only connected with the animals so that they only dared to stay in there. I guess I should just tell you the whole story from then on out of how I viewed it:

"Don't worry Vornot, all we have to do today is feed that stupid Volgrall. You got the meat, right?" Jeff asked a red-haired scientist. "Yeah, a few Crilores today, right?" the scientist asked nervously. "Yep, that should just about do it." Jeff told him cracking a smile.

Cautiously the two young men pulled the cart around the laboratory to where the immense plant bird waited in its great terror. Vornot could only shudder as he got on his suit and approached the air tight door with Jeff. Sliding it open his eyes began to water in fear and as they opened the second door he screamed in his mind at the site of such a monster.

There sat the Volgrall in all its terrifying horror like a demon waiting to feast. Its vines sagged down its body and head allowing only the beak and life support device of the devil to protrude from the rest of it. Its sick yellow eyes stared menacingly down at the two humans as they approached with their offering. "When we drop it," Jeff instructed, "run as fast as you can towards the exit." Vornot gave no response as his teeth chattered within his helmet.

Clang! They ran like there was no tomarrow heading for the door while scientists around the outside of the exit. "Yeah!" Jeff shouted triumphantly as he landed his foot through. "AAAIIIIIEEEEE!" came Vornot's scream as the bird mercilessly took the man in its beak and threw him into the air. With one last cry for help Vornot turned to liquid as the Volgrall sprayed a jet of gas from its mouth at the human. Jeff couldn't believe his eyes as his collouge dripped to the ground in a big puddle. On another floor a woman with brown flowing hair turned head away from the site and walked away to her room.

"I can't believe it, another death because of that stupid monster!" Reshaulda cried looking at the door and tossing a pillow at it, "That's the sixth time this month! And this time it was Vornot!" "So I suppose you're not going to try the food tonight?" a girl around the age of fifteen asked stepping in letting her red hair flair about, "He was my brother and I'm over it." "You didn't know him all that well, I was his friend actually!" the brown-haired one told the younger girl. "Sucks to be you." She simply replied, "my bro just wasn't qualified I guess."

"Niether are you, then." A tall man said coming up behind her, "He was one of the best don't you dare talk about him like that." "Yeah right, Zoko, he was always nervous and you know it." The little one replied with a sneer. "We were all picked up off the streets by King Shadow, name one of us that wouldn't be nervous." He commanded menacingly. "I don't need to answer to a huge dummy like you."

BAM! "You're bro isn't here to protect you now, Linda, I'd keep quite if I was you." Zoko barked at her with red under his eyes. "Hmph!" She stuttered and walked out. "Really you should eat." Zoko told his friend walking out the door after the little girl. "Not hungry." Was the reply from Reshaulda shortly said and lay on her bed thinking and plotting.

"Well, if it isn't Jeff, the surviving man! How do ya do it guy? You survived all that time on the streets, a flock of Crilores without weapons, and now this!" shouted a twenty-year old man. "Not now, Zar, I'm thinking." Jeff told his buddy dejectedly. "Aw come on you- hey who's that?" Zar asked as Reshaulda abruptly stood up on a table and shouted, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" "Huh?" the said in usion looking at eachother then back at her. "King Shadow needs to learn to not treat us in this manner! He is the monster on this planet! He treats like we're nothing! He just pulls us off the streets, out of our trailers, wherever he can get us! How many of us have perished due to his expirements! Anyone know! I do! SEVENTY! Seventy men, women, and teenagers! Some he just throws into containment cells with those creatures even! We can't afford to loose anyone else, we must rebel! We must fight! He expects attacks from outside like from the Golden Hotel or the world leaders, but not from within! We must strike while the iron is hot! If not we'll all be dead eventually! I was promised just simple expirements here like the rest of you! He made us imagine test tubes and microscopes, but what it really is is a holding pen for monster just waiting to be released upon our home world!"

Silence. No one dared to speak a word, even the cooks had taken time out of their work to listen to the woman. Finally someone clapped, then another, and eventually the whole room. Cooks dropped there serving spoons, people dropped their utensils, and certain people started writing all they could remember about the speech. Blushing with embarrasment Reshaulda stepped down and announced, "Anyone who wants to do anything about Shadow report to Sector Gamma Room A tonight at 8:00." "That was actually very good." Linda told herself while Jeff told Zar, "This is gonna turn out bad."

"What do you mean you won't do as Shadow says!" Shouted a man with Sonic the hedgehog-like hair only black and three spikes instead of six. "Well!" he yelled angrily sweat streaming down his peach colored face as his eyes turned into slits. "You heard us," Reshaulda told him from the other end of the computerized message sternly with a group of collouges surrounding her, "You tell you're friend that we won't listen to a word he says anymore, we're rebelling!" "You disobediant little brat!" the man cried dumbfounded and took a bite of his candy bar, "You'll regret this! We pulled you off the streets, gave you homes, clothes, food, and this is how you repay us!" "Shut up and listen Dr. Jack Kite! There have been seventy deaths here so far and we will not allow us to have another! You can tell Shadow this if you want it doesn't matter to us now!" Linda commanded towards the man in the computer screen.

"There'll just be more deaths and casualties there without us telling you lot what to do! But fine, why not, the Pollution Subdivision is now completely left up to you, have fun!" Jack sneered as he took another bite of candy and turned off the computer screen.

"Do we really operate this place on our own now?" Zoko asked his companions. They all nodded their heads and Reshaulda said, "The first thing to do is starve that stupid bird!" "Oh no." Jeff told himself from the back of the room.

"Everything went smoothly for a while with the Volgrall starving and all it was great." "Then we are you the only one left, buddy?" Eddy asked questioningly. "Ah, now to answer that question with the rest of my story:

"Care for some more wine?" Zar asked drunkily to his buddy reaching for a bottle. "No thanks, say isn't that a Crilore?" Jeff told him unsuredly. "Say what? Nah way man, you must be imagining things, look!" Zar said stepping over to the creature and using its tooth to pop the bottle's cap off. The Crilore just stood there stupified at what just happened. Just then it decided to take its first lunge at the people. "Aieeeee!" a boy cried as it caught his neck in its jaws and severed the human's spine.

"Holy crap! It is real!" Zar exclaimed and threw a bottle at the monster. It hit the Crilore on the head with a thud and it tore after him. "Help!" he could only cry as it tore his flesh with its teeth. Then there was panic, people were flinging themselves everywhere. Somehow Jeff managed to make it out the door and shot down rows of halls to the hunters' room. "Hey, guys there are-" he began, but stopped seeing no one at all. "Out to nail monsters, back soon… hopefully" is what a card on a desk read.

"Alright, I'll do this myself then." Jeff told himself grabing random weapons and heading out the door. Blam! A hunter nearly hit him with a bullet as he rushed down the hall towards the center of the labs. "Oh!" he gasped upon seeing inside the Volgrall's cage. Nothing was their except two dead Volgralls and a few unrecognizable corpses. Then he looked up, a hole. A huge hole leading through all the floors to the top of the roof. "Oh man!" Jeff yelled as he entered the huge glass cage. The smell of the creature's toxic gas was overwhelming even after it was gone.

He rushed out of there as fast as he could into the floor he had been on. No different here. VRIPP! A flock of Crilores smashed the wall above him and he was forced back into the Volgrall nest. "No safe way out of here so…" Jeff told himself as he crept into one of the vents, "I just hope whatever's on the other side is more friendly than what is here. Finally he reached the end of the hole and dropped down. There he saw Reshaulda talking over a computer to a black man. A pitch black man with no eyes, mouth, nose, ears, or other face pieces and was clad in gold armour. "Come on!" Reshaulda cried with tears, "They already got Linda!" "We tried to reason with you people earlier but you wouldn't listen!" the evil being roared, "So don't complain to us now! I'm not wasting troops lives to rescue you people! You're on your own now!"

"No, please wait!" she cried as the screen flicked off and she was slaughtered by some Crilores. "Aw, man!" Jeff cried and headed for the nearest recharge room.

"How horrible!" Double-d cried. "Yeah, well, I'm the only one left now and I managed to stay alive in the recharge until you guys came. You know the rest, so there you have it!" Jeff told the boys who had shocked faces. "Might wanna get some sleep." He told them. "Wait, Jeff!" Eddy cried. "Yeah," he asked turning his head. "The black man, was he, you know, King Shadow?" "You bet your sweet bippy he was, who else is a shadow?" Jeff told him and walked away to get their rooms ready.

* * *

Alrighty then, this chapter is basically to tell what went on at Laboratories and to intruduce two characters. The man obsessed with candy and acts like a kid: Dr. Jack Kite, and the Evil mastermind behind this whole plot: King Shadow! Their are two other main bad guys, but if you want their descripitions check Under the Head of a Shadow in Mischellaneous Cartoons for right now. So hope you liked it and stay tuned for more :)  



	5. Upgrade and Infiltrate

Upgrade and Infiltrate

"Hey, Double-d?" Eddy asked his friend as he turned on his lamp and sat up in bed. "Yeah?" Double-d asked shuddering, "I haven't been able to sleep that well by the way." "Me neither, I blame lumpy, it's his snoring mixing with my thoughts. But anyways I was thinking about what we could actually do to affect Shadow. I mean he's like an allpowerful mighty emperor of criminals and he's a freakin' genius to boot! No offense sockhead, but not even you can match his intelect from what we've seen." "None taken, Eddy, I know he's far more than enyone else that's alive. I just can't believe he's still alive even after losing his body. I know and admit that I would never be able to just create the creatures I think of whereas he has been able to construct these labs and beasts all in a matter of months. It's rather scary actually, when you think about it he could outmatch all the armies and governments on earth combined, but a group of misfits or something always ends up beating him." Double-d told him.

"So what do you think we should do now? Keep going or send an SOS?" Eddy asked the smarter boy. "Well, since this place is safe now, it would only be reasonable to send out an SOS. But you guys destroyed the Nucleor earlier, that I am thankful for, which powered the labs and we can't call with just the backup system so the answer is no. We'll have to send out a signal from somewhere else and that means we might have to…" "…get past some of Shaodw's other things." Eddy finished grimly.

"WARNING, WARNING, DELTA DECK ANIHILATED! WARNING, WARNING!" the speakers blared in a computerized voice as the three boys erupted from their bunks, strapped on their suits, helmets, and weaponry, and headed into the hallway. "Over here!" came Jeff's voice from inside a ventilation shaft under some pipes. The trio sped into the tunnels of ariways as adrenaline pumped through their viens and the speakers kept yelling.

"What's going on!" Eddy hissed through clenched teeth looking around wildly. "Someone or something seems to have broken in here and with the pollution gone a lot more creatures would be able to survive here, but I was never told any other labs became like ours so no animals should roaming around the surface of the planet." Jeff told them, "However I have something I would like to show you boys just in case, so follow me!"

The group headed through the endless hallways of the vent system lead by a scientist and defended by three gun wielding boys. Along the way they saw some skeletons. "Over here!" Jeff told them pratically running and stopped at a metal door. "What the! Why's there a metal door in a ventilation system?" Double-d asked. "You'll see! Darn it's stuck!" Jeff pouted angrily. "This should work!" Ed cried shooting the bolts on the frame allowing the metal slab to fall with a clang. "Hurry!" Jeff said pushing them through.

"WOAH!" the three boys said in usion wideeyed at the site before them. There stood about ten metal pods with neon lines running from them into the walls illuminating the room. Above each of the pods sat the symbol of Shadow's criminal group, his V shaped head. "He's more egotistical than you are Eddy." Ed piped as he walked towards the pods. "Shadow had these babies designed because he knew that there might be an outbreak or something like there was here. They are ment to upgrade your weaponry or defenses in some way or another depending what facility you're in. Too bad none of us were ever able to get to these in time, would've helped a lot. Of course since the vents were the main things that had been polluted for so long one would die by tavelling through them at that time." Jeff explained, "Just step on in and see what happens."

Ed immediately tackled headfirst into one of the pods as Jeff activated them and the tops lifted open with a hiss of steam. "Will it hurt?" Double-d asked the man as he got in his. "Not a bit." "This is so awesome!" Eddy cried leaping in the third one. The doors closed automatically and scanned the lifeforms within. The shapes of the eds bodies appeared on a computer screen on the wall and blinked on the body parts it was adding onto.

After a few minutes whirling and clicking the tops finally lifted open again and Jeff gawked at what he saw. There stood the eds only now their normal spacesuits were clad in black shimmering armour and strecthed into certain shapes. Their helmets had been warped into shapes to fit their heads with pipes running from the filtering mouthpiece into their backpacks supply them with oxygen and a jetpack. The gloves they had been whereing were now metal as well as their feet. They had also obtained red shoulder pads, leg pieces from the knees to anckles, arm pieces from the elbows to wrists, and black chest pieces. On the front of their black head pieces were green orange visors which their eyes stared curiously out from.

"I hope it went okay." Double-d told the older male. "Jus-just look!" Jeff told them pointing to a mirror. "AWESOME!" they shouted at once looking at some bodysized mirrors. "Hey guys, the computer slab is infused into my armpiece now, look!" Ed told them joyfully as he held up his arm and metal flaps flipped back revealing the technical gadget. "And we have jet packs now!" Eddy exclaimed excitedly floating in the air for a bit, "Now let's see what that ruckuss was all about. Yeah, we can take on anything now!"

"WARNING, WARNING! GAMMA DECK SUFFERING SEVERE DAMAGE! WA-" the computer voice shouted before finally being put rest by a flying metallic creature. "That's it!" shouted a man in joy, his lab coat smeared with what looked to be candy and soda stains. His slim figure stood firmly on the ground with his sonic the hedgehog-like hair swept backwards. BAM! "What? NO!" he cried in horror as the beast fell to the ground lifeless. "Dr. Jack Kite, what might I ask are you doing here?" Jeff asked while leaning on platform above with a steaming revolver in his hand. "Huh, people are still alive here!" the man asked angrily.

"Why, I believe I am the only survivor, but some people, boys actually, found their way through the place and fixed the polution problem yesterday." Jeff told the person lazily, "and you're here because?" "To destroy this place, it's no longer of any use to us, but you are, we still want people to work for us." Jack told him swiping his black hair back with his three clawed fingered hands and smiling genereously. "That boat has come and gone, I'm against Shadow and the rest of you now." Jeff countered. "Well, to bad for you." Jack said and pointed a gun at him all the while laughing insanely with his wide smile and sharp fangs.

PTSWU! The shot was neutralized as Eddy jumped out and fired at it with his gun. "Scan!"

Dr. Jack Kite

Type: Human

Dr. Jack Kite is King Shadow's first and best friend. Being from the island Silver Jack possesses the three segmented clawed hand just as all Silveronians and the two other friends of Shadow and himself do. What seperates Jack from the rest of the group is he is known to go insane if he consumes candy and can even be homocidal at times while in this state. Very dangerous and one of the smartest men on earth, even if he doesn't show it much.

This information all appeared on the inside of all the eds' visors and Ed's computer slab this time around so no one needed to warn everybody. "So I'm guessing these are your saviours, eh? Well they're so dead!" Jack announced pointing his gun at the flying boys. Blam! Blam! "Duck!" Eddy managed to shout as the shots passed over their head and they fired their own weapons at the madman.

"Take this… Yarnada!" Jack cried and a monster with four wings erupted from the ground. Its skin looked to be that of metal and its two eyes glowed blood-red as it eyed its prey. It stood like a human with advanced lazer cannons as hands and dinosaur legs. With one roar of its toothfilled maw it took flight after the heores. "Scan!"

Yarnada

Type: Metal Warrior

Yarnadas were created for the soul purpose of being special soldiers in an army of mutant beasts. Being the end products of a special fusing of metal, firearms, and organic compounds it is extremely lethal and can down a helicopter with ease. They rarely use their mouths and do not need to eat, but will use them to tear things away sometimes. Its wings are very light and its chest is the only place known to be harmed as it has a much thinner layer of metal than the rest of it.

"Guys, you know what to do?" Eddy asked them. "Sure do!" Ed replied. "Then fire!" their leader commanded swooping out of them monster's way. BAM! BLAM! PTZOOU! Edd and Eddy fired at the Yarnada's chest while Ed burnt off its wings. The creature fell to the ground with a demonic scream and landed like a cat. Getting back to its feet it could only watch as the eds battered its chest with constant wildfire. Finally the creature fell down on its knees and with one last cry stopped moving.

"Impossible!" Jack yelled in anger with hate and rage in his eyes, "You can't do this, no one can! Well at least now we know who to look for, during your battle I was copying data of you three into our computer systems!" "What!" the eds and Jeff asked wide-eyed. "Let's get out of here!" Jack yelled and a Yarnada swooped Jack up into the sky flying towards an unknown destination.

"So that was the guy you told us about in your story, Jeff?" Ed asked. "Yeah, that was him. Dr. Jack Kite, a true madman genius. He makes most of the mechs, robots, and machinery for the team and takes part in making the designs for most of the creatures on the planet. He's probably the most vicious in the group also, other than of course King Shadow himself. He looks pretty young for his age." Jeff told them. "Oh, and how old is he?" Eddy asked curiously. "Twenty something." "Twenty something!" the short leader exclaimed, "He looks more like an old teenager!" "And he's the most immature of the group." Jeff added, "Thanks for saving me from that blast."

"No problem, but do you know where they're headed?" Double-d asked. "Probably back to his base. He just came here to level the place to the ground seeing as it has no value now." Jeff said turning his face to a window, "But I doubt even with the equipment you have now you could take his base, let alone him, down. He would go psycho and kill you three." "Yeah, probably using his claws of doom to strip us of our skin!" Ed cried. "Probably," Jeff agreed.

"But we need to go after him!" Eddy announced angrily as he took off his helmet and threw it to the ground, "He probably has the equipment to get us off this planet!" "I doubt it, that's stuffs all at King Shadow's base and that's on another side of the planet." Jeff told the boy calmly. "Well, we're going after him," Double-d told him catching everyone's attention, "He may have some equipment actually especially if he designs most of the robots." "He usually does with Shelaunda, but he's your best bet other than King Shadow." "Then let's get going!" Eddy shouted. The three flew out a hole in the ceiling as Jeff stared after them doubtfully.

BAM! The three boys' cries could be heard as they hurtled to the ground. Apparently Jack Kite had suspected they were going to come and had them shot out of the air via a cannon. Luckily their suits cusioned their fall so no one ended up with any broken bones. But that would have been the least of their worries as some strange creatures had currently decided to propel themselves into the eds' bodies.

Tetradons

Type: Lizard Anihilators

These lizards resemble many pictures of the dinosaurs on earth except for one major difference, these creatures have snouts that protrude farther from the rest of their head and they have four eyes, two in each socket. Also they do not have any teeth with which to bite.

The eds weapons immediately downed the monstrosities and they continued onward towards some other distant objects. The objects however were not docile, but were approaching them at a rather fast pace. "Get ready boys!" Eddy whispered to his companions through his helmet. The eds had expected the animals that they had always encountered in the past, not the case.

Instead they were greeted by hovering robots with a shiny coat of black paint. "Whoa!" Ed cried as his legs were swooped out from under him and he was flipped over forwards. "Help!" Double-d cried as one bashed him in the visor with a metal fist. "Oh, come on!" Eddy desperately yelled while firing at the metal beings. Biff! One nailed him in the stomach with its foot. "The info.'s coming up guys!"

Jackbot

Type: Robot

These metal creatures were originally designed by Dr. Jack Kite as a security defense system for their meteor base. Nowadays they come in a variaty of colors including black, blue, purple, green, and most others. They sometimes wield cannons or a weapon of some sort on their hands. Relatively easy to beat, but very quick.

"Just keep firing boys!" Eddy command as he grabbed a Jackbot, pinned it to the ground, and blasted its head off. Three others circled the group hovering all the while and never taking their seeing sensors off the targets. "Hiyah!" Ed cried leaping at one and tearing its arm off with his hand. "Oof!" Edd puffed as one punched him in the stomach. "Take this!" Eddy cried firing all he could at the metal person. "Eddy!" Double-d shouted destroying the one floating silently behind him with his gun.  
"Nice shot sockhead!" the leader commented, "We need to find that base now."

And so they continued to treck onward taking down a few Jackbots and Tetradons every now and then. "Man, how much farther!" Eddy shouted through the fog and bumped into something. As the fog cleared the trio could see a capsule structure. "What is it?" Double-d asked in a whisper. "Alloyoop!" Ed chirped as he tore open the doors of the object with his hands and jumped in. "Come on sockhead!" Eddy said following the big ed's lead. "Of course." Edd moaned stepping in and the elevator rushed them down into the earth of the planet.

"WHOA!" they exclaimed as they viewed the scene outside the glass sides of the lift. There were pods everywhere below along with lab equipment, blueprints for who-knows-what, acid, stasis tanks, and other strange structures. The elevator finally stopped at the bottom and let them out into the lit laboratories. "Amazing!" Double-d gasped taking in all the vibrant colors and objects.

Some weird creatures bubbled in the stasis tanks to the left of them which Ed went over to view. "Just like my B-movies!" he commented and flipped on his scanner so the other wouldn't be bothered by the words appearing on their visors.

Creatures Found!

Status: Living

Life Signs: Normal

Sidenotes: These buglike creatures are being fed some unknown substance through a tube in the ground. Caution, might be dangerous if awoken.

"Just like everything else here." Ed told himself flipping off his scanner and wondering back over to his friends. Eddy was busy looking at the capsules on their right which contained more Jackbots and some mechs. "We could use these." He said and moved on to the blueprints, "Darn, another parasite thingy? How many types are they planning to make?" The blueprints contained white lines resembling a four tentacled octopus-like creature with a back tentacle and a huge eye for a face.

"Well, you got here faster than expected!" echoed the annoyed voice of the mad-scientist, Jack Kite, "May I offer you a tour then!" Sliding down the railing of a flight of stairs he managed to nail their leader, Eddy, right in the jaw with his foot. "And for you, get away from my stasis tanks!" He yelled at the dumb boy who had found his way back to the tanks of liquid and uppercutted him with his fist.

"Notice the bright lights as you go up and you might also find a few Tetradons sleeping behind a wall of glass!" he told his victim as he flew to places unknown, "And for you, gap-tooth, a grand tour of my virus room!" With that he picked up the third boy and threw him into a closet and locked it. "Ah, come on, no more!" he shouted annoyed at the lack of a challenge. "Oh, there's more!" Eddy said getting up and pointing his weapon at the scientist.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Jack whimpered sarcastically and then slashed his claws at the ed. "Ah!" was all Eddy could cry until luckily Ed fell back down and landed on the scientist. "I thought you were Tetradon chow!" Jack said getting back up and slamming the big lumox into a nearby door which happened to be Edd's prison currently. "Thank the lord!" Double-d cried jumping out, "I thought I'd never get out…of…there…" His face soon turned scared as he saw Jack look at him with a grin.

"Take this!" Eddy shouted firing at Jack and making a hit. Blood rushed down his arm as he leapt backwards up the staircase and into the room ahead. "After im'!"

The eds charged into the next room and saw a breathtaking sight. There was a huge boiling pool of acid in the middle of the room lighting it up and being turned by a huge egg beater like machine. Above it dangled Nazz to everyone's surprise in a mold with wires connected to her. Pillars stood on all sides of the room holding all the eqipment up.

"Try and get her before the acid is injected into her!" Jack shouted from a computer terminal, "That is if you truly care for her!" "Sure as heck we do!" Eddy shouted and they huddled, "Ok lumpy, you start knockin' down the pillars. Sockhead, you shut down all the terminals. And me, get up to Nazz and try to free her." "Right!" they all said not arguing about their jobs and who freed Nazz.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack sneered as he activated his rocket shoes and flew after Eddy who was currently climbing the wires to Nazz. "Back off jerk!" Eddy shouted as he fired in vain at the approaching enemy. "AH!" he cried as a fist smashed against his face and he fell towards the acid below.

"Hiyah!" Ed said as he rammed through another pillar bringing some machinery down into the acid. "EDDY!" he shouted as he ran towards his falling friend. He could only watch as his friend helplessly aproached the burning liquid. "Finally, two more to go." Double-d panted as he shut down his second panel and leapt towards another platform failing to see Eddy's form dropping to the bubbling acid.

"Whoa!" Eddy cried as he clutched onto the rim of the stirring acid machine and balanced himself on its beam. "You sure are persistant!" Jack exclaimed as he lowered himself onto the machine with a generous smile, "But your adventure ends here!" With that they rushed towards eachother, arms extended.

"Finally!" Double-d exclaimed as he shut down the last terminal and collapsed onto the platform.

The acid rocketed back down that had been traveleing through Nazz's wires causing the stirring machine to flip around. "WHOA!" the older and younger males said at the same time that were on it doing combat. Eddy was able to keep his grip on one of the beams, but Jack fell towards the acid below. "YOW!" he cried painfully as the acid ate away at his shoe and he used his other one to fly towards land.

Ed finally knocked down the last of the pillars causing Nazz's suspended altar to crumble allowing Eddy to catch her. He used all the force he had to jump off the stirring machine just as the last of the equipment smashed into to it. "You fools!" Jack yelled furiously, "Look what you've done to my underground labs! No matter, next time we meet you won't get away so easily!" With those words Dr. Jack Kite stepped onto a woblling piece of the floor and a jet of acid spewd it through the surface of the planet.

"Let's get outta' here!" Eddy exclaimed. The eds succesfully made it back to the elevator while carrying Nazz and avoiding the falling rubble. As they were lifted upwards they saw acid seeping into the room below as elevator music played. "Ahh!" they shouted jumping out exited the capsule into the grassy plains and morning dew as asid sunk the object back down into the labs and the elevator music died away.

"Whoaee!" Ed exclaimed and layed back, "That deserves some breakfast, let's eat!" "I'll stay here to keep Nazz company, you two bring me some stuff to cook and I'll start a fire!" Double-d commanded as he sat down in the grass as well taking his helmet off to breathe fresh air. "Right!" the other two exclaimed as Ed got back up and Double-d layed down on his back using Nazz's leg as a pillow.

* * *

Just as a little sidenote Nazz is unconcious during this whole ordeal. This probably isn't as interesting a story as my other Ed, Edd, n Eddy ones, but it will probably get better. The thing is I want to put every detail in that I can remember from Tron's version of my story and add a few more things. A few characters that will appear are King Shadow, Shelaunda, Masks, Jack Kite, Angel Amy, and Jake Diabolical. Amy and Jake live together and are two fourteen year olds. If you want descriptions on these people before I introduce them be sure to see Under the Head of a Shadow. The other villains consider Jake and Amy lame. Hope everyone liked this chapter and it's 3:00 am and I have school in 4 hours so I'm getting to bed! G'night and sweet dreams!  



	6. Ground Zero

Over the Hills and Through the Caves to Jack's Hideout we Go 

AKA: Ground Zero

"Hey sockhead, get up and make some food!" Eddy awoke the boy from his peaceful slumber shaking him gently. "Oh fine…" Edd moaned getting to his feet and starting a fire by rubbing sticks together. Ed and Eddy brought over strange meat and plants. Double-d shivered just thinking of what they got the meat from. Nonetheless he prepared an excellent breakfast and Eddy took the job of putting the food into Nazz's mouth.

She immediately awoke upon the flavor and screamed, "Eds! Oh I was so scared! One day I'm all like playing with Kevin and then all of a sudden some guy with weird hair drives by on a motorcycle and sweeps me up kidnapping me! Thanks for rescuing me, you guys are the best!" She gave each of the eds a hug and a kiss and then sat down to eat as they turned red and muttered.

Meanwhile a few a certain madman is watching them from his perch in the trees plotting their demise. "Enjoy your days while you can children!" Jack hissed to himself battered and beaten, "For I shall have my revenge and it'll be oh so fun for me!" With that he leapt off towards the horizon unknown to the group.

"And that's basically what happened." Eddy finished explaining their adventure up till now. "Whoa!" Nazz exclaimed, "That's so rad!" "It was hard to get this far." Edd told her as he chewed on his meat. "Well, I hope I won't be too much of a burden." Nazz told them apologetically. "Don't worry, you won't be." Jeff told her approaching the group. "JEFF!" the eds exclaimed joyfully. "Yeah, it's me. So I was thinking I could take the girl off your hands. I'll keep her safe, but Jack got away and you guys should really go after him." Jeff announced. "Well…I guess." Eddy said. "Sure, I'll hang with you!" Nazz said cluthing the dark haired man.

"Well, let's go guys!" Ed exclaimed as he grabbed them and rushed them off. "But Ed!" the other two shouted, "Your choking us!"

"So these intruders pose a real threat you think Shadow?" asked a blond haired woman around Jack's age to her colleouge. "Of course, Shelaunda! Anyone here that's not with us is a threat and must be taken care of immediately!" the man with no body replied as Jack listen over the computer. "Right, so I can use it?" Jack asked. "Just be careful silly." Shelaunda told him and clicked off the monitor.

"But seriously, what can three boys do to us?" Shelaunda asked confused. "Ever heard the story of David and Goliath," asked a man with mask that remembled a warped clown face asked, "It's just like that, they're David and we're Goliath. Except Goliath must crush David this time!" "Oh, okay Masks." Shelaunda said unsuredly and continued working on robots.

"Yeesh, you nearly severed our necks with your grasp numbskull!" Eddy shouted wildly. "Hey look," Double-d told them pointing out into the distance of the forestlike area. A creature with spikes coming out of its back and shoulder blades stood upright.

Rye

Type: Endoskeleton

This dangerous creature was created mainly for the sole purpose of scouting out certain areas and eliminating any threats there. One hand wields a deadly scythe as the other has a cannon attached to it. Use extreme caution.

Letting out an alien roar the monster leapt at them attemping to strip them of their armour. "Fire boys!" Eddy commanded. The creature fell rather easily and they moved onward. "If that was scouting out here a base must be nearby." Double-d reasoned in his mind, "And there's a cave. There's probably something past it. Even though I don't like the idea we probably should go through."

"Guess you're right sockhead." Eddy agreed and they went in. "What's that?" Ed asked as he pointed to some standing creatures as they entered. "Get down!" Eddy whispered as he shoved his friends behind some rocks.

Letyon

Type: Alien

These creatures are usually known as renegade extraterrestrials traveling through space at high speed with the jet packs infused in their backs and their run down ships. Shadow came up with the great idea of enlisting these beings into his army in hopes that they would increase his chances of universal domination. They often don't use their jet packs and use their raptor-like legs to leap dozens of feet in the air. Wielding two arm cannons and two hands that end in swords make these foes among the top threats to not only humanity but the universe as well.

The two aliens were currently in what appeared to be a social conversation and were acting pretty bored. Their glowing eyes were very dim. One's upper jaw and two lower jaw pieces were moving and making low roaring noises. Its companion seemed to politely respond by holding out one of its sword hands and moving its mouth pieces. "Come on guys, these things aren't going to bother us…now." Ed told them as he crept behind stone pillars to the other end of the cave. The other two followed without being noticed once and exited into the deserty wasteland beyond. "There."Edd told them pointing at a huge crater with doors all over it. "Let's have at it boys!"

Before they even got within twenty feet of the new finding the boys were greeted by a swarm of Letyons riding twowards them on rocket levitating platforms. "Alright, here we go!" Eddy exclaimed and began the battle by knocking one of the alien renegades off its platform with his gun's ammunition. Blam! Blam! The battle finally dove into action and shots were being fired rapidly as both teams charged at each other. Ed managed to jump up and flip one of the Letyons off its platform with arm and leapt on it. "What the?" the lumox asked himself as he viewed the controls and looked around. The other creatures had their sword hands in the slots on the controls. "Mind if I borrow these? It's for a good cause!" he exclaimed as he ripped off the swords of one of the dead Letyons and jammed them into the controls.

"Come and get some!" came Eddy's cry as he ripped through a pack of the man sized aliens blowing them to bits with his gun. The creatures fell one by one to the kid's shots until finally one of them rammed a platform into Eddy. "Ah!" he yelled as a Letyon pointed a cannon at his face. Ed rushed by on his platform just in time to swoop up Eddy and crush the alien. "Nice work lumpy!" Eddy complimented, "Now let's go get Double-d!"

Edd had been fending off a few groups of Letyons with his firepower, but wouldn't hold out much longer it seemed like. They were circling him like a pack of sharks when shots descended from the sky. Eddy blasted the creatures as Ed piloted towards their endangered companion. Eddy grabbed him by the collar of his suit and they headed towards the crater once more.

"Ed a bit to the left!" Double-d announced a few minutes later as the Letyons chased after them determined not to be fired and lefft without a job. "RARRR!" a Letyon cried as it leapt onto their platform and began to beat it with its swords. "You got something on your face." Eddy told the creature pointing at its nose area. It tried to look inbetween its face and Eddy flicked it with his finger causing it to fall off. "Haven't these things ever heard of pranks?" the leader asked no one in particular. "We're here!" Ed told them as he rammed the platform into the rock wall around the crater. The boys fell to the ground as Eddy said, "Ed?" "Yes Eddy?" "You're a moron."

Thud! They got up as fast as possible and shot open a door to escape the Letyons. "Phew!" Eddy sighed as they bolted the door back up, "Whoa, they must have done some renovating!" They were now in a hallway leading towards an elevator with glass walls and ceilings showing the rocky formation of the crater it was in. Lighting up the path were a series of glowing lights casting a blueish hue across it.

They continued onward, their guns held ahead of them, towards the elevator. "Hit it big guy." Eddy commanded and Ed pushed the down button. The platform lowered extremely quick and was a very lenghty ride. One the way down there were glass walls like in Jack's old hideout except it showed the outside into the middle of the crater instead of labs this time. In the very center, a few miles away, was what looked to be an ancient crashed spaceship.

"What do ya suppose that is?" Ed asked his two friends as they looked at the pitiful space craft. "By the looks of it and judging from everything on this planet, I'd have to say…it's a trap!" Eddy figured. "Agreed." Double-d added. The two turned away to discuss what to do when they reached the bottom. Ed however kept his view locked onto the derilect vehicle in wonder. He could feel something in the very corners of his mind from that ship. Even though it looked ancient the villains hadn't seemed to have done anything at all to it except build a base around it. Something wasn't right it just seemed to go beyond even them.

"I say we blow their brains out!" Eddy screamed. "And I say you had better observe things first, you could be destroying valuable information!" Double-d retorted. Finally the elevator stopped. Their sunlight had vanished a few minutes ago from going beneath the planet's surface and they were now in front of a glowing door. After a while Ed got nervous and decided to ram open the door.

The boys were immediately greeted by bright computer screens bustling with information. "Einstien's ghost!" Double-d pratically screamed in excitement and ran over to the computers. SPLOOSH! Edd was instantly hit with a jet of water from a randomly placed fire hydrant. "What the!" Eddy said as the room began to floos with icees, "Come on boys!" "Just a sec Eddy!" Double-d shouted in reply as he attempted to scan the computers' info before being tossed through a door by Ed.

"What was that about!" Eddy yelled in annoyance. "Well he is obssessed with candy and other sweet stuff." Ed reminded him. "He's a lunatic." Edd told them, "This is all I could get before Ed shoved me out."

Space Vessel Mizar

This ancient craft was discovered by King Shadow and me when we were trecking the crater dubbed 'Ground Zero'. It seems to have been made by an alien species and was carrying something when it impacted the surface of this planet because there was a storage room busted open. None of the survivors, if there ever were any, were onboard, just dust. We soon found out what happened to the crew when we found what they had been carrying, it was-

"DARN IT!" Edd cried in fury, "if only I had retrieved more data! If only there had been more time!" "Yeah, like I'd let that ever happen." Jack told them over a nearby computer screen, "Your not going to find out anything about that ship. I'll make sure of that first hand! Mecha-Melon!"

At that instant a door slid open and out stepped a bionic version of a very familiar figure. "Melon Head!" Eddy hissed and launched himself at the supposed hero. THWAK! Eddy was slammed into the ground by the metal version of his super nemesis with a pole. "Take this imposter!" Ed said attempting to slam his mighty fist into the freak. It mearly sidestepped and elbowed him into the back.

"Give it up fools! This 'imposter!' has all the qualaties of that hero and more!" Jack roared in laughter. As if on que the metal boy's arm extended at the elbow and a huge blaster emerged from the opening. BLAM! It stuck Ed in the back knocking him farther down the room. "Now!" Eddy exclaimed, "Operation: BAKA mach 2!"

Ed leapt up and joined his friends to form a ring around the opponent. They began running as fast as they possibly could aroun the creature. "Use your boosters!" Eddy commanded and they hovered above the ground even faster, "NOW!" Ed jumped in a smashed the robot Melon Head on the melon while the other two fired at it. The melon burst to bits revealing the computerized brain beneath. They kept firing at the brain and it eventually fell over. "It may have the skills," Eddy commented, "but it don't have the defenses!"

"Well, you sure know how to wreck a perfectly good creation! You really need to put out of your poorly animated misery!" the computer clicked off and the eds were left confused as they continued deeper into the planet. They walked through another door and were surprised at what they found. There in the room to the side were the devices Jeff had scanned them in to give them their current armour, ten of them. "Scan!" Ed said.

Modifier

Type: Enhancer

These devices were made by King Shadow, Masks, Jack Kite, and Shelaunda in an attempt to help squads of troops that might be needed in combat.

"Whoa, those thing have an entry file?" Eddy asked, "Ah well, jump in boys, I'll get it set up!" Eddy clicked random buttons rather rapidly while his friends waited impatiently. Finally Eddy hopped into his pod and they shut. The computer scanned them and showed them onscreen. The eds stepped out a few minutes later fully energized and with more armour than before. This new armour was a bit more bulky, but they could move around just as easily.

"Let's go boys!" Eddy shouted and jumped through a hole in the wall only to be greeted by Dr. Jack Kite on a motorcycle. "About time you got done!" Jack exclaimed with a sigh, "I think I fell asleep for a bit." "What the heck are you doing in the line of our vision right here?" Edd asked curiously. "Well, I got tired of you trying to reach me so I decided to zoom down here." Jack answered lazily resting his head on his clawed hand.

"Ok, let's just get this over with." Jack told them as he motioned for them to get on the back of his spiffy red and black vehicle. They warily hopped on and he started by saying, "Here your tour of the place and don't touch anything you can't afford. You'd already be drowned in debt. If I wasn't evil.

A little while later they began to slow down in a room full of glowing blue veins covering the walls. "Yeah so that's what happened." Jack told Edd laughing. "Yeah, I know how those things work out. Maybe you should have used a quantum turbo thruster." His enemy politely responded. "Probably should have." Jack agreed with a snicker. Ed took this chance to tell the bored Eddy, "Double-d and our enemy are confusing me with all this technical stuff, Eddy." "Just ignore it, you'll live longer lumpy," Eddy responded. "Thanks Eddy!" Ed cried joyfully. "Ok, everybody off, let's battle!"

Jack Kite let the three get off his cycle and then motored away from them and pulled out a gun. The Eds avoided all his shots and began firing their own weapons hitting the man a few times. Jack decided it'd be best to fire while driving actually and somehow managed to drive on the walls and kept firing. PZTZOO! Edd was hit from behind, but luckily his new armour easily absorbed the blast.

"TAKE THIS!" Eddy exclaimed managing to hit Jack in the face causing him to spin out of control. "Oh," he moaned as he got up and hopped back on his vehicle, "Alright, let's heat things up a bit!" Ed could only think of buttered toast and various other images as Jack headed directly at him full speed. VREEEEE! Ed was run over, toppled through the wheels and there covering pieces, and spat out ten feet behind it. "DAMAGE: CRITICAL!" are the words that flashed in his suit as Jack came around for another try to finish the edboy off for good.

VROOM! The motorcycle was approaching Ed at deadly speeds sure to tear him limb from limb. "No way buster!" Eddy yelled and leaped onto Jack's head constantly firing at the wheels. PSTOO! PSTOO! Both wheel's popped and Jack's vehicle spun out of control for the second time. Eddy jumped off leaving the mad scientist to crash mercilessly into the wall. "Just give up!" Eddy complained sighing in the process.

"Never…" he hissed menacingly as he emerged from the rubble, "Now you'll see what it feels like to have all your plans wrecked!" "What's he mean, he can't beat us?" Double-d asked. "MORPH!" Jack jumped into the air and the motorcycle pieces seperated and floated in a vicious tornado around him. A few seconds later he dropped to the ground with all the pieces attached to him.

The handlebars were on his chest with the plate that holds the front wheel. Down his stomach and back were his ride's cushions. On his shoulder pads were the wheels on the very end and on his back were the motors pointing straight up. "Now let's see what you can do!"

Motor Suit Jack Kite

Type: Human

He is exactly the same as the normal Dr. Jack Kite only now he has fused with his specially designed motorcycle and can use its motors as a jet pack. The cushioned areas, preferably the stomach, are more than likely the weakest of his parts.

"Alright boys, this is it!" Eddy announced, "Give it all you got!" A huge barage of lazer fires followed from both sides. "UGH!" Jack stuttered painfully as one shot him in the stomach. He then rushed up to Eddy and leapt into the air bashing in his helmet with his foot. CRUNCH! Glass and metal shards flew everywhere as the leader fell to the ground and Jack began to chase the other two victims.

"Ed, FLY!" Double-d commanded as Jack grabbed him and threw him across the room. Jack then quickly took flight after his last enemy with his motors and attempted to grab Ed. Ed just shot him in the stomach and the dropkicked him in the helmet. "WRAHR!" he exclaimed as he fell to the ground yards below and into a randomly placed pit. "That's it!" he roared angrily in his young voice, "You are all so dead! You now have to face the last resort! MELTDOWN!"

He laughed insanely as the walls began to melt into magma and spew about sizzling liquid. "Jack, come on!" Ed cried trying to help the pitiful man but was responded by getting blasted by a gattling gun crumpling his suit into nearly nothing. He had no choice but to get his unconcious friends and rush out the door leaving Jack to his doom.

A list of the things damaged followed through Ed's helmet. Suit defense malfunction, breathing device malfunction, jetpack malfunction, scanning malfunction, weapons malfunction, tempurature regulation malfunction.

The mad scientist's laughter echoed through the whole structure beneath Ground Zero and wouldn't stop for some reason. Ed meanwhile did his best to jump from floating pieces of rocks to other objects all the while making sure he didn't damage his friends. "Come on! GOT IT!" he cried in joy as he grabbed onto a railing and rushed into the elevator.

"Come on, up, UP!" Ed repeatedly pressed the glowing and it finally began to acsend at an insane speed. Eddy and Double-d woke up just as the magma burst forth from the walls around them into the depths below. Suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt stop and a door opened letting the boys out into the frigid night air, at least to Ed anyways.

They rushed as fast as their legs could carry them not noticing that the hot liquid had stopped miles below. They finally, after trecking a few miles, came upon a door and it opened. "Good lord!" Double-d gasped, "This is-" "The ancient ship." They all finished as the door shut behind them blowing dead dust everwhere.

* * *

Next Chapter, Ghostship! What secrets lie even farther below the surface of the planet than Jack's lab and what could possibly be the beast mentioned in one of the ship logs? More mysteries are found in the next chapter. I really do hope you people are enjoying this as **superdork** is the only one reviewing (you're the best!). What do you guys think happened to Jack did he die or what? Only I know all the answers and you people can guess at them :) Staytuned for more!  



End file.
